Nostalgia in the Pokemon Night Cafe
by NineTailWyndfox
Summary: As the sun sets, Lucario, a local guardian, stops by a peaceful establishment for a well deserved break. When he meets a familiar acquaintance, he reminisces on his first visit and fated encounter.


The sun was setting as a lone Lucario walked on the dirt path. Apart from the black cape and large rugged black and blue fedora, he has the same appearance as any other Lucario. As the wind blew into his flying cape and tail, he took notice of a fancy building. It was well lit by several lights surrounding the walls that reflect its cream color and gave out pleasant atmosphere. Above the grand glass doors read Pokemon Night Café. Smiling in approval, the caped Lucario made his way toward the doors.

~~

Inside the café, there were various Pokemon roaming about or sitting leisurely. Calm background music was played to keep the atmosphere calm and comforting. Waiters and waitresses were only happy to serve their customers. One waitress, in particular, was a Gardevoir. Being the Embrace Pokemon that can sense emotions, she feels the most joy from those she serviced.

The door suddenly opened, and every Pokemon turned to see the caped Lucario enter. As an Aura Guardian, he drew a lot of attention, putting him in a somewhat awkward position. As everyone calmed down, he made his way toward the counter where a Buizel waiter stood.

"Citrus Tea, please," said Lucario in a deep but gentle voice.

"Right away, sir" the Buizel said as Lucario paid.

Lucario then made his way toward a table. Unlike most other tables with chairs, this one is one of those low tables, where he sat cross-legged on a cushion. After getting comfortable, he sat patiently until his tea finally came. The set consisted of a traditional teapot and cup. Content with this setup, he poured himself a cup. After taking a nice whiff of the tea's aroma, he took a cautious sip and then drank a little more. He let out a contented sigh as he let its warmth spread in his body.

The Gardevoir waitress's heart skipped beat as she recognized the Lucario as an old friend she had met as a young Kirlia and developed a crush on. Eager to be reacquainted with her secret love, she made her way toward Lucario. Before she can get closer, however…

BAM!

Every Pokemon except Lucario turned once again towards the doors. This time, however, there were three cloaked Scizors. Silently, the three "guests" made their way to Lucario where they stopped a few feet behind his back. There was an awkward silence…then Lucario broke in.

"You can stop the charades," Lucario said still sipping his tea calmly. "I know you sent them…Giovanni."

The middle Scizor suddenly shuddered and produced a screen underneath its cloak, revealing none other than the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni.

"My,my," Giovanni chuckled. "To think even my top scientists and inventors couldn't fool the Aura Pokemon."

"I do admit, they look life like," Lucario said. "But there's no Aura emanating from them. It's pretty obvious that they're nothing but machines. You can even ask Gardevoir. She probably can't sense any emotion from them."

Gardevoir slowly gave a nod.

"Heh heh. Fair enough," Giovanni said. "It seems I have underestimated the Aura Guardian. But enough talk. CAPTURE HIM!"

The screen fell dead and retracted into the mechanized Scizor's chest. Before anyone knew it, Lucario made a fast jump as the three robots lunged their metallic claws at the Aura Guardian. Lucario then drew out his staff and formed a blue blade from the blue crystal end and sliced the middle one in half as he landed. The left Scizor tried what seems to be an imitation Metal Claw, only for Lucario to sidestep. He then countered with another swing of his blade, severing many wires and circuits that sent sparks flying in different directions. The last Scizor snuck behind and slashed with and imitation X-Scissor.

Lucario was hit…

Then split into four parts before disappearing.

The robot would never have known that Lucario performed Double team to avoid the attack, for Lucario had already slashed the mechanic body in half before it could register the situation.

"Phew," Lucario sighed as he hid his staff back in his cape.

Lucario then started forming and Aura Sphere. He then started to increase his strength and created a sort of vacuum that sucked up the remains of the robotic Scizors. Taking the now large Aura Sphere, he took it outside and fired it into the sky. As he turned back into the café, an explosion can be heard, as the scraps of metal were disposed. Upon entering, everyone gave and awe of admiration as Lucario made his way to the same Buizel waiter. He placed a number of Pokebucks on the counter.

"Sorry for the damage and trouble," Lucario said as he turned for his table, which was a big mess.

"…N-no problem at all," Buizel said. "There's really no need for the pay."

"I insist," Lucario said as he used his Psychic to restore his table and other furniture as if nothing had happened.

Of course, his tea is a lost cause due to the battle. Before he can turn back for more, a gentle hand held his shoulder. He turned to see that Gardevoir was pouring another cup for Lucario.

"This one's on me," Gardevoir said with a smile.

Lucario blushed as he finally recognized his crush and managed to say, "U-um…thanks. But I still could have paid."

"No. 'I' insist," Gardevoir said with a laugh as she finished pouring. "My shift is actually over. Do you mind if I join you?"

"N-not at all," Lucario said as Gardevoir sat to the left side of the table.

There was an awkward silence before Gardvoir spoke to start a conversation.

"Nice job with those drones," the Gardevoir said.

"No problem. Just doing my job as an Aura Guardian," Lucario said. "By the way, it's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"It really has," Gardevoir replied as she poured herself a cup. "I've never left this café as it is my family's business for quite awhile."

"Yeah."

Gardevoir took a sip and gave a warm smile.

"You never do get tired of this tea, do you?" Gardevoir said.

Lucario nodded. "This was the first item my father ordered for me on my first day in this café."

"If I'm correct," Gardevoir said as she blushed. "That's also the day we first met when we were Kirlia and Riolu."

"You're right," Lucario chuckled as he took a look at his tea.

~~

FLASHBACK

Few years ago

A young Riolu was sitting and looking intently in a cup of tea. He took one big sniff and then took a nice sip. Taking in the warm sensation that spread through him, the Riolu gave out one big sigh of content.

"So, do you like it son?" said a Lucario wearing the same cape and hat on the other side of the table.

"It's tasty dad," the Riolu said in such happiness that his tail would have spun like a pinwheel if he were standing. "What is this?"

"Citrus Tea," the Lucario father replied. "One of my favorite blends."

Riolu sipped more of it and happily said, "It's my favorite too now. Thanks for bringing me here."

"You're welcome son," his father said with smile.

Despite the young Riolu's time here, he was obviously having a good time and not feeling as awkward thanks to his father's support. It wasn't everyday the son of an Aura Guardian got to go out due to his training. As a growing Riolu that requires maximum happiness to evolve, it was only natural that his father gives him a good time.

Riolu was about to take another sip when he heard a lot of cheering behind him. He turned to see a crowd where there used to be an empty floor. Curious, the Riolu put down his cup and went over. His father chuckled as he too followed to see what was going on.

Riolu managed to squeeze through to see what was going on what he saw would be etched into his memories forever. At the center of the floor was a Kirlia dancing gracefully to the Café's background music. Her dancing was practically flawless and would have made any ballerina jealous. The smile on her face was that of happiness and enthusiasm.

While Riolu is still working on his Aura, he could still sense every bit of joy through Kirlia's Aura. It practically made heart beat to be feeling the same strong emotions.

Kirlia felt so much happiness as everyone's positive emotions sent pleasure through here red sensers. But, then she felt someone's emotions were especially strong. That's when she noticed a Riolu she never saw before. She felt many different feelings from him: joy, amazement, admiration, even some love. She felt her passion increase as she happily twirled and disappeared.

Riolu barely had a chance to blink when Kirlia suddenly appeared in front of him. Giving a warm smile, Kirlia grabbed Riolu's paws and teleported them both back to the middle of the floor. She began to do a simple waltz type of dance with the Riolu. Despite feeling awkward about he situation he never faced, he decided to play along as best as he can.

"I haven't seen you before," Kirlia said.

"I-it's my first time here," Riolu said trying to pull himself together.

Kirlia giggled and said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Riolu," Riolu replied. "What's yours?"

"I'm Kirlia," Kirlia said as they continued to dance.

Everyone was surprised at this turn of events. Not once in Kirlia's history did she ever just take someone—or anyone— from the crowd to dance. A few Pokemon at a similar age to the two dancers grew jealous that Kirlia chose Riolu and not them. Riolu's father, on the other hand, softly laughed at the notion that his son found himself a "girlfriend."

Kirlia gave another spin before saying, "Hey. How good of a dancer are you?"

Riolu blushed. "I've never really danced much."

"Then, let's see how well you do now," Kirlia said as she twirled away, leaving Riolu alone on the floor.

Riolu froze, feeling how awkward it was that he was suddenly asked to dance. He looked at his father for some support, but he merely gave a nod. Not knowing what to do. He gave a few simple steps and spins that were barely basic to any average dancer. A little later, however, he began to get into it and put in a few fighting moves that made his dancing style resemble b-boy.

Everyone, including Kirlia, was amazed at how well he was dancing and maintaining the mood. They can only watch, as every move seemed to dazzle them.

Riolu's father then threw his hat to his son. Having caught it and understanding his father's intentions, Riolu put his hat on and continued his dance. He even started doing some tricks like spinning it on his paw and flipping it onto his head. He eventually concluded by taking a bow with the hat in his paw.

"…"

Everyone erupted in clapping and cheers with some "woo-hooing" or some whistling. Kirlia can't help but run over to Riolu and hug him. Blushing, Riolu slowly hugged back.

"I've never seen dancing like that before," Kirlia said. "That was great. No, Awesome."

"Heh heh. Just trying to match the atmosphere and be myself," Riolu shyly laughed.

"Dancing is a time to feel the mood and express yourself," Kirlia agreed. "I can tell you're a great Pokemon."

"You sure you're not just reading my mind?" teased Riolu.

"Well, maybe a little," giggled Kirlia.

As the applause died down, there was an awkward silence aside from the background music.

Not knowing what to do, the blushing Riolu said, "Um…care for another dance?"

"Sure," Kirlia beamed as she took Riolu's paws and danced away again.

Once again, everyone became transfixed on the friendly waltz.

~~

Present Day

"I haven't been here since then," Lucario said. "I had so much training and 'saving the world' missions. But I bet you never stopped dancing for your customers."

Gardevoir nodded and said, "It's my way of expressing my happiness and gratitude for coming here. I've missed you, but I've never given up hope that you would return."

"And here I am," Lucario said. "Back from a mission and here to feel the nostalgic memories."

Gardevoir smiled.

Lucario finished his tea and sighed once more. He turned towards the direction of his memorable spot then faced Gardevoir.

"I like battles, but I miss the peaceful floor," Lucario said as he stood up and held his paw out to Gardevoir. "Wanna dance."

Gardevoir looked at Lucario's paw then at him. She smiled, took his paw, and pulled him to their first meeting spot. After getting into position, they began another waltz, this time more refined and complete compared to their first one. They made a series of spins and steps as they captured the eyes of every Pokemon in the Café. Even the Buizel waiter turned his head to see the two lovers dancing away.

Lucario and Gardevoir felt their passion and love as strong as ever since their encounter.


End file.
